António Fernández
António Fernández Méndez was the founder of Studio On Beat. Sometimes he took the role of the principal, mainly when Pablo is absent. António was also a very good person and he had a big passion for music and loves his job. He loved all the students and the students love him too. In Season 2, after he fired Gregorio for trying to ruin the final of the Studio, he hired his niece Jackie to work as the new dance teacher; but later, she quit because everyone at the Studio was annoying her, especially Gregorio, and she was sick of Pablo's "lies". António was portrayed by Alberto Fernández de Rosa. Personality António had a big passion for music, that's why he founded Studio On Beat. He had a good heart and he understood everyone. Most of the students love him. He loved Violetta, because she reminds him of María, her mom, who was a student of the Studio. He was also good friends with Angie and Angélica. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning if the series, António is introduced as a good and kind person with a big heart and a big passion for music, and that's the reason he founded Studio On Beat. He loves music and teaching the students. He loves Violetta because she reminds him of her mother, María, who was also a student of Studio 21. He is also very good friends with Angie and Angélica. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, António was still the sweet and good teacher everyone knew. He cared and supported the students and always tried to make them feel better. And at the final show, he was very happy that Germán let Violetta sing and attend the Studio. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, after he fired Gregorio for trying to ruin the final show, he hired his niece, Jackie, as the new dance teacher at the Studio. Later, he found out that Jackie and Pablo are dating, and he was actually really happy for them, because Pablo has been their friends for a long time. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, António was worried about the relationships between his co-workers, so he called Gregorio's psychologist and he planned a session of therapy for them so they would stop fighting, but that made Jackie very annoyed and later on, she quit her job. 'Season 3' Part 1 António hired Milton as being the replacement for Angie. In season 3 episode 20-21, Pablo got the sad message about António's death. It's yet unknown why he passed away. Part 2 António won't be in this part of season 3, due to his death Trivia *It's unknown his age. But he was probably around 60-years-old, because his hair was white, and when a normal person has white hair, it means that person is old. *He was probably from Spain, as he had a strong Spanish accent. *He was the founder of Studio On Beat. *He was good friends with Angélica Carrará. *Violetta was probably his favorite student at Studio On Beat, because he said that she reminded him of her mother, María. *He was always wearing a scarf. *He was a friend of María. *He cared a lot about all the students and their needs. *He passed away in season 3, episode 21. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Teachers